memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Sisko
|mstatus = Married at time of death |spouse = Benjamin Sisko (husband) |relative = Joseph Sisko (father-in-law) Joseph Sisko's second wife (mother-in-law) Judith Sisko (sister-in-law) At least two half brothers-in-law |children = Jake Sisko (son) |actor = Felecia M. Bell }} '''Jennifer Sisko was the first wife of Starfleet Benjamin Sisko. History Jennifer met Ben on Gilgo Beach in 2354, the day after attending a party at her friend 's place. They were married soon after. Later that year, Jennifer and Benjamin attended the Mazurka Festival on New Berlin with Cal and Gretchen Hudson. ( ) Jennifer and Benjamin planned to have a child and their son Jake was born in 2355. ( ) Prior to 2367, the Sisko family made a camping trip to Itamish III, where Jake learned water skiing. While on a camping trip on a planet in the Gamma Quadrant in 2370, Jake recalled this vacation as the happiest time he and his parents had had together. ( ) Jennifer and Jake accompanied Ben on his assignment to the , where she was killed when that ship was destroyed by the Borg at the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367. Jennifer's death devastated Ben and it was years before he began to move on emotionally. In fact, his bitterness and anger over her death, specifically toward Captain Jean-Luc Picard, whom the Borg assimilated and forced to lead their invasion of Earth as Locutus, almost led him to resign his Starfleet commission, before he accepted that he was trying to escape his memories of Jennifer's death rather than Starfleet itself. ( ) Jennifer's image was later used in a vision projected to Ben by the Prophets in 2369. ( ) Jake mentioned the death of his mother when he and Nog talked to the Bajoran Varis Sul. ( ) Jennifer's death haunted Ben for years. He had trouble sleeping around the fourth anniversary of her death. Shortly after, he met Fenna, who he told Jadzia Dax was the first person he'd "felt really drawn to" since Jennifer's death. ( ) When Ben began dating Kasidy Yates he was initially uncomfortable being with her, as it was his job that got Jennifer killed and he did not want the same to happen to her. ( ) One of the ideas Jake had for Anslem was to make it semi-autobiographical, with the main character's mother dying. ( ) In an alternate timeline in which Benjamin Sisko suffered temporal displacement, Melanie read an autobiography of Jake that mentioned his mother's death. ( ) Appendices Appearance * Background information Jennifer Sisko was played by actress Felecia M. Bell. According to the and , Jennifer Sisko was a Federation scientist. In the of "Emissary", Jennifer Sisko was a member of Starfleet with the rank of Lieutenant, a fact that was never established in the series. In Voyages of Imagination, Robert Simpson notes that he and Marco Palmieri pitched a story to the DS9 writers that featured the return of Jennifer Sisko. Their idea was to have it revealed Jennifer was taken from the Saratoga by the Borg and assimilated. Benjamin Sisko would then encounter her. The pitch never sold, although Simpson later used the idea in the ''Mission Gamma'' novel Lesser Evil for the wife of DS9's new XO Elias Vaughn. Apocrypha The novel The Good That Men Do states that Jennifer Sisko became the namesake for Jake Sisko's first child with his Bajoran wife Azeni Korena. The novel The Needs of the Many gave her the middle name "Felecia". External links * * bg:Дженифър Сиско de:Jennifer Sisko fr:Jennifer Sisko it:Jennifer Sisko nl:Jennifer Sisko pl:Jennifer Sisko Category:Humans Category:USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel